Happy Birthday Akashi-kun
by Shin-kai Syndrome
Summary: Never in my lifetime i want to run away from this situation, but i'm suppose to finish what i have promised and it wasn't that bad...I guess.I'm Kuroko Tetsuya,currently debating to die by defying this man who is my captain,or risk to fullfill my promise... "Testuya, accompany me for a day... as my birthday present." And i see a devil smile. (Oka-chan,ur bday prez here )
1. Neko and birthday

**Hi guys~ so… this fanfiction is dedicated to my friend who ships AkaKuro ****, as her belated b'day prez...(Okachan~ Happy belated birthday~!) Urm…well… Basically, this story is all about fluffy AkaKuro… I wasn't good at writing but I hope that this story is acceptable …  
Disclaimer: I don't own KnB and its characters…  
Warning: as always, this fanfic contains bl of course~**

* * *

Happy birthday Akashi~

"…Akashi-kun."

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

Ruby red eyes shone on mine, as intimidating as usual. Even for me, I know that this person's will shall not be deny… but…

"… Are you sure this is fine?"  
I question, with a blank face like usual. But only I…and I think Akashi too, notice the discomfort in my voice, the faint heat on my cheek and that I am embarrassed by the my current situation. Very embarrassed, in fact.

" Tetsuya, it's fine. I ensure you."  
He says that, while his eyes shine in amusement and satisfaction. With a stoic expression, no one would actually figure that I'm thinking of ways to run away now. Run away from Akashi, the captain of my basketball team. And that feeling of running away is getting stronger, when he start to pat my head in a very gentle way. It kind of give me a shock first, then fear, for that the usual Akashi will never done that… and I don't want to know why he done that or what he will do next. My facial expression remains blank, trying hard not to be overly expose in front of him. But it never seems to work…

"Now… Tetsuya, you don't have to hide from me, say what you want."

I hesitate a little, but decide to be blunt, for my sanity. "… Then, Akashi-kun…"

"But if it's about this…" He point on what I'm wearing. "Then, no. You promise me right? Tetsuya?"

"And you would never break your promise… right?"

… I sigh inwardly… how I get myself into this problem again?

* * *

It was like any other day, I spent my day unnoticed by most of the people around me. My teachers, classmates… it had been something I got use to after all this years. But then I know, when the last bell of the last class rings, I can take part in my favorite game and would not go unnoticeable…

"RING~~~~"

The bell rings and my teacher dismiss the class. Many students walk in groups and talk about what they are going to do for the rest of their days, and I only walk between them, trail across the crowd of students with no difficulties. Slowly, heading to my destination—Teiko High School Gym…and expect the same routine of basketball practice like any other days.

We practice and the training menu is exhausting like usual…(as expected from a certain red hair boy) but this day seems to... turn out to be a little bit different.

… I mean, Akashi looks a little happier than usual.

After the practice, all of us generation of miracles went for dinner together. It was unusual… we only would get some ice-cream together before we went back. Did something happen? But I got my answer right away when we reach a restaurant… the moment I see the room they pre-book, I have a good idea what this all is about.

The room is very majestic in traditional style, with red and gold as the main color, decorate with some canvas with stitches of large detailed scissors… and the table is painted like a shogi board.

All of this remind me of our basketball team captain.

" Outanjoubi Omedetou! Akashi(-kun/-chi/-chin)!"

Everyone cheer…(and a particular blond and a tan guy shouted) when Murasakibara-kun took out a big box with a Red Velvet cake that is big enough for me to eat for the rest of the month without spending a single penny. We skip the_ 'happy birthday song'_ part and went straight to cut the cake and order more food.. not to forget my milkshake.(Akashi-kun says there's no need 'childish ritual', while Murasakibara-kun had resisted his desire to eat the cake he made for the whole day… and he can't wait anymore.) And the cake vanish in a few minutes… I only ate a slice.

"Neh, Akashi~ this room is prepared by me and Midorima-chi~~ this is our gift, hope you like it~~"  
Kise chirp in, as he pull Midorima along with him to wish Akashi personally.  
"che. It… he just ask me to join in so I join."  
"Oh, come on Midorima-chi~ don't be shy~"  
"I'm not, and please let go of my arm!" Midorima shout, frustrated.

"Aka-chin…ma pesen a ths kate…(Aka-chin…my present is this cake.)" Murasakibara state as he continue chomping down the whole cake.  
"Akashi~~ and this is a gift from me and Daiki~ I spent a lot time choosing the best one~" Momoi flash a box wrapped in gold, with red ribbons on top. "Crystal shogi set. Not anything fancy but anyway,..happy birthday again." Daiki add, as he yawn.

I watch beside, and start to feel uneasy… I'm the only one who forget his birthday , that's why I did not prepare anything…  
After a while, I notice that the room had become quiet. They all look at me.  
Momoi ran to my side and pull me, "Tetsu-kun! It's your turn~"

…

I make a 90 degree bow to Akashi. I don't feel like giving any excuses for this so I decided to apologize. "Tetsu-kun?" Momoi blink at my actions.  
"Gomennasai, Akashi-kun. I am not aware that today is your birthday, so I did not prepare anything." I confessed sincerely, and make a quick glance at Akashi.  
He is smiling like usual, but there seems to be… something like disappointment in his eyes for a moment. Maybe I have dust in my eyes. I must be imagining things.

" It's fine, Tetsuya… but…"  
I look at Akashi , waiting for him to continue his sentence. But when I watch his expression closely, I can see a spark in his eyes, the disappointment before vanish completely… I know that might spell trouble for me.

"Can you promise me one thing?"  
He smile at me, all the while maintaining the eye contact between us.  
A cold shiver run down my spine, when I look into his red eyes… that could exert so much pressure on anyone just by doing eye contact.  
I wonder if I should agree.  
Which way of dying is better? Defying Akashi? Or being in danger of promising something unknown to Akashi… If my face is always blank… then I'm sure that it is as plain as a white sheet this moment.

"Mou~ Akashi~ What do you want Tetsu-kun to promise?" It seems that Momoi sense that too, and she cling on my arm even harder…Momoi, My arm is going to break…  
"Don't worry, Momoi… I would not do anything bad to Tetsuya. He's one of my teammates. I just want Tetsuya to…"  
There goes the intimidating pressure again.  
"promise to accompany me tomorrow. Is it fine, Tetsuya?"

Not like I actually have a choice…  
"Fine by me, Akashi-kun." I only reply with no expression.

So, I decided to accompany Akashi-kun one day tomorrow, since it's Saturday. Then, he insist on me going to his house first tomorow…

Flashback ends.

* * *

Back to the situation I'm in now  
Akashi is still smiling as usual… but only I know that he is having a fun time and resist his urges to laugh. And I'm the reason.

"… Akashi, can I ask why must I accompany you with…this appearance?"  
I try to ask politely. Akashi never do things that does not are not meaningful or challenging enough…  
"Because I want."  
… I'm utterly speechless.  
So it's for his own laugh.

I feel humiliated in some way, as my eyes drift on the full length mirror in front of me.  
in the mirror I could see the reflection of a person, with long straight sky-blue hair reach around the waist that curl at the end . pale skin complexion is high-lighted using some blush and powder while a faint natural pink paint on a pair of lips. Long eyelashes curl upwards, revealing a black curve outline the big aquamarine eyes with some additional glitter eye shadow. A beautiful white dress, decorate with frills and flower laces adorn to the small figure just fine like the outfit is specially made for this person. On the person's small feet, is a pair of white flats, cover with vintage design and a cyan rose at the center. And the final touch to this whole appearance is… a pair of powder blue cat ears, proudly crown over the sky-blue hair, and a long fur tail connected at the back of the white dress…

I look into my reflection.  
which looks completely like a girl with cat traits.  
And feel completely defeated.

"So… now that we finish, let's go."

… than, from the mirror I see Akashi pull me on my wrist to go out… I'm depress enough to not to care about that anymore…

Akashi lead me out of his house(which can classify as a mansion) and we drive to his choice of destination. I look outside the window, trying to focus on the view unless I am forced to talk. Fortunately, Akashi only keep silence in the whole journey and only ask a few simple questions… after a while, the car pulls into a parking spot and I seriously don't understand the reason I'm here.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"… is this our destination of the day?"

He smile and get out of the car without replying me… I hesitate if I should follow him, but when I reach for the car door handle, someone open the door for me.  
" My answer is yes. This is where we are spending our time today, Tetsuya."  
But why?  
I look at Akashi, confuse. Why would he want me to accompany him to such place?  
But I'm not allow to think that much, as he extend his hand to me. This must be a day I hesitate the most. I guess he want me to take his hand? I take it and step down the car… and step into a colorful world that children adore.  
Amusement park.

I am lying if I say that I'm not thrill about this. I never enter an amusement park before, and the idea of trying the rides really interest me… However, as excited as I am, I still feel cautious towards Akashi's intention of bringing me here. Especially when the place is new to me. It's not my usual territory, not my safe-zone… The whole place is crowded with different peoples… although I notice that somehow… most people walk in two and hold hands together…  
"Tetsuya, any rides you want to try first?"  
I blink at Akashi's question. I never thought of that actually…  
"Basically nothing special."  
"Then I'll take that as a yes for me to take the lead. Is that fine by you, Tetsuya?"  
Not that I mind much…I nod, and walk beside him…

Warmth, connect my hand with a tight grip. Surprised, I look at my right hand that is hold tightly by a hand that is a little bigger than mine. My eyebrow narrowed by a few inch, looking at Akashi for explanation. He gave me his trademark smile, and hold my hand like it's the most natural thing to do. "It's crowded here. Better not separate."

Logical and understandable…  
But I still do not think that we need to hold hands… of course, I just question it in my brain, since this actually does not affect me. Moreover there's no point reasoning this with Akashi anyway.

We went for many rides ranging from roller-coaster, revenge of the pirate, skyscraper…to spinning teacups and marry-go-round. My heart flutters when we went from one ride to another. I never thought these rides could offer such light-hearted amusement that make me feel a little lighter, happier. I momentary forget the fact that I'm dressing like a girl with cat ears and tail and the person beside me is… Akashi. And we are holding hands….it's definitely better not thinking 'bout that.

My eyes drift around, seeking for the next ride that I haven't tried… Until I heard a soft chuckle.  
Akashi is letting out a soft chuckle.  
My mind stop thinking and stare blankly at this rare scene. For a moment I think that meteorites will come crashing down any moment…

"You are indeed interesting, Tetsuya."  
Akashi look at me, his gaze soften for a second… this is rare too… My thoughts went to the other GOM, thinking hoe they will react if they see this too. I guess they'll be worse than me. Like… Screaming that it's the end of the world?

"You are staring a little too long on my face, Tetsuya. Is there anything?" Akashi pat my head and ruffle my fake cat ears, smiling. But now, his smile seem more natural, unlike his usual polite smile or smirks.  
"…I was just a little surprise."  
I reply, showing no sign of my emotion…only to other people opinion. Akashi see through everything anyway.  
"Akashi-kun say I am interesting in a sudden, and you smile."

He blink, look a little stunned, before the smile crept back on his face.  
"Well, Tetsuya… do you realize that, halfway through our rides you became the one who is leading…and you are holding my hand really tight."  
Ah.  
I immediately let go his hand, only to found Akashi holding my hand back, if not, tighter, like I would slip away from his side easily…"I never say I don't like it." He took my hand up and plant a small kiss, much to my shock.  
"And I'm happy that you enjoy. So I smile."  
His eyes burn into mine, like he knew everything…  
Even something I don't know.  
Like something that clench my heart at the sight of him smile so soft in front of me…

I did not show anything on my face, but there is a small storm turning 360 degree inside me… right.

"what's … the next ride?"

If I don't understand, I can always think about it later.

"what about…" Akashi point down to a crowded attraction, "That?"

My eyes follow the direction he point, my eyes twitch a little at the sight of a black mansion-like old building that looks broken and…haunted. Of course, there is a haunted house in amusement park too.

I nod.  
Good that I'm not Aomine-kun now…

* * *

**(Aomine: "Ha-choo! Why the hell my nose irritates me all of a sudden…)**

**Finally… I finish (half of) this~~~~  
SO…ok. This is going to be a two-shot… not going to be longer than that… this was supposed to be a one-shot but since I'm already late for this gift… I figure that I should just give half of it now~ So, oka-chan, I hope you like this~~~~ v**


	2. Scared?

**Sorry that it took me so long to update and sorry that it's so short… I had a hard time with my (freaking long) year-end test… It's officially over!  
Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN, FUDANSHI to FUJOSHI-tachi~~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters~  
Warning: … actually I don't think this ff need much warning. It's just AkaKuro fluff… but, to anyone who don't like BL, this ff consist of that particular element.**

* * *

Happy Birthday Akashi-kun!

Outside the sealed window, a lonely shadow of a crescent moon can be seen on the midnight sky, providing only a small amount of light into the hall. The mansion is devour in pin-drop silence, only two pair of footsteps echo through the dark space...  
"Eeek…"  
The squeaking sound of old wood echo around the small space, as step by step of the flight of stairs is step on.  
"Eeek…Eeek.." An old chandelier hang high in the middle of the hall which the stairs located, with a figure hang from his or her head. The figure ghostly sway a little, despite the absence of wind in the shut-tight space.  
"Eeek…eeek… … … reek…" Do you hear that? The sound of the rope… that strangle the figure up there, making the soft rustle sound throughout the room… the figure, only continue to sway…

A door is found at the end of the stairs, Crafted skillfully with vintage flora patterns and old handles that was decorated with a single rose. The moment you touch the handle, a sound of a heavy thing drop-dead onto the ground behind startled you. You turn around to see the figure that was supposed to hang at the chandelier disappear.  
And there's nothing on the floor.  
Suddenly a moist feeling emerge from your palm. You let go of the handle, surprise(…or shock) to see crimson liquid dripping from the handle. You lift your hand close to your eyes and inspect on it. There were a little red liquid marks on your hands. It smell… metallic.  
"BANG!"

Without warning, a hand appear from the side of the stair. There is something crawling up.  
After a few minutes 'it' crawl up and you finally see it… or her. 'She' was dress in a scathed night-gown, dyed in mad red. Messy long hair flip backwards, revealing a pale face, full of stitches and scars that seems to still rot and bleed. A pair of hollow eyes stare right into you as two hands slowly lift up in a grabbing motion.

Like a broken doll, 'she' walk shakily… nearer… and nearer…

walking … pass you.

You went unnoticed.

… I went unnoticed. By a suppose 'ghost'.

'She' walk towards Akashi, who is standing a little far from me…(approx 30cm?). Much to my amusement, about 20cm away from Akashi, the ghost pull to a halt and stop advancing for a few seconds… and start apologizing and bow. I turn my attention to Akashi, who was pulling a…creepier poker face than the ghost on his face as he eye the apologizing 'ghost' in front of him.

It's the 5th ghost that apologies to Akashi from nowhere so far… And there was another 3 that run away the minute they saw Akashi's clod-brick face.

I understand their pain... Having to withstand Akashi during basketball practice almost every day… I know how they feel. I guess I should comfort her…

I gently tap the 'ghost ' on her shoulder, and start to speak in a softer tone so that I won't startled her.  
"Miss… it's o.."  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Gh—GHO—GHOSSSTTTTTT !"

And a frighten 'ghost' ran away from her job, before I can even finish my sentence… Haunted house are made to scare people right? Not another way round, I'm pretty sure… I let out a sigh. I guess that won't happen to me. The ghosts end up being the one running away the moment they found out my existence…

Akashi smirk in amusement.

I stare at the guy who look like an Oni moments ago. "Akashi-kun, please stop scaring the ghost intentionally. She's the 5th one that apologies…"  
Akashi only hold my hand again and continue his smirk as he push the handle of the door, revealing another dark room.

"You're not the one to advise me, Tetsuya… You've scare away the 4th ghost unintentionally."

… (. .)…

So is it a fault to born without presence?

After a few minutes, the route of the haunted house came to an end. I'm very thankful to feel the warm sunrays shower on me the moment I step out of the exit door. On the other hand, Akashi-kun was mumbling something like "…interesting…next time…I should bring the team here…." And he flash out his trade-mark smirk. Not wanting to be part of ANY plan he might have for our team, I volunteer to go to the front counter of the haunted house to take some stuff we left before we go in the haunted house.

Cries can be heard at the counter. Real one, not made-up ghost cries… and there were a few 'ghost' I recognize from the haunted house are sobbing and wailing at the counter. I wonder what had happen…  
Many people crowd around the counter, curious on the abnormal behavior of the 'ghosts'. I made my way through the crowd, arrive at the counter without much obstacles with the help of my low presence. At the counter, the workers seem to busy comforting the 'ghosts' so I decided to take my things by my own. The counter door didn't lock, so I walk in without difficulties…  
"Really! I wasn't joking! There IS A DEVIL inside the Haunted house!"  
My tracks stop on that moment… And I try to pick up more information by focusing on what they say..

"(cry)… A …A-de—devil… blood! RED! And Horrible scary eyes! I was frighten That I ran off!"  
"He must have rise from hell… that venom eyes mix of gold and blood…*shivers… Ah…someone save me! I'm cursed! Someone…save…me…save…"  
"I want my mom…"  
"I'm quitting this job…"  
"Scary…Scary….Scary…Scary…"  
And they hug each other, tremble as they recall every detail of the 'devil'.

… I never expect the consequences of Akashi scaring the ghost would be this… bad.  
I guess I should apologies?  
I was about to walk to them and call out, but suddenly one guy that act as a psycho killer with a bloody axe burst into loud wail and shout in hysteria.

"There's NO DEVILS YOU IDIOTS! NO DEVIL! It's a ghost! A GHOST!... It suddenly appear, pick up my another axe…and float towards me! Lifeless eyes staring at me… And… transparent! This HAUNTED HOUSE IS HAUNTED! AH!"

And he ran off, with another worker chase after him to calm him down before he make a ruckus and panic among the visitors.. though the visitors seem to interest in the haunted house more now. The line to the haunted house is getting longer…

… I can imagine my face turn pale and stiffen. Pale and stiff enough to pass for an ice sculpture.  
"SO…I'm worse than Akashi, it seems…." I muttered under my breath as I sigh, deflated, as an invisible arrow stab my heart…

"Tetsuya, did you take the things?"

Akashi walk towards me, flashing a polite smile as a few girls looking at him walk near me, squealing on how Akashi looks cool and hot while I look very docile and sweet and cute …  
Another arrow stab right into my heart.  
I'm a guy. I'm not 'docile' or 'sweet' or 'CUTE'.  
Akashi took my hand and plant a kiss on it. While he is doing that, I spot a glimpse of amusement shimmer in his eyes and the hidden smirk.  
He is doing this on purpose.  
The girls continue to squeak, saying… 'such a cute couple!'… 'a dreamy prince and princess!' while some girl stare at the guy they hold hands with and pout, saying something about 'look at them~ won't you treat me like that too?' or 'see, that guy is such a sweetheart gentlemen.'

But all that does not matter to me.  
When the third arrow stab at the bull's eye of my heart, carving the words 'cute couple' and 'princess.'  
Enough mental damage for one day…  
"Tetsuya, you look pale…(Is there a day I'm not pale?) do you want to take a rest somewhere?" He pat my hair very softly, and look at me dearly… as a façade to hide his smirk. He must have found this amusing or fun or interesting…

I only look at him, with a blank expression that freeze colder than my usual expressionless face. My head was fill with the few words that might haunt me for the rest of my life.  
Despite my fear for Akashi, I ignore him, walk away to find the only thing that can heal my current sacred heart.

'_Vanilla Milkshake… Vanilla Milkshake… Vanilla Milkshake…'  
_That's the only term I'm thinking of right now. Nothing else.

* * *

"Tetsuya, are you angry?"  
We are having an early dinner at a café situated in the amusement park, although the only food(drink) on my menu is Vanilla milkshake. … This vanilla shake is less sweeter than the one at Teiko… I prefer the ones at Teiko.  
"My, my Tetsuya, I never knew you could behave like a child. Is a kiss from me on your hand that bad?"  
I only continue to sip on the milky white liquid, devouring every single cream on my taste bud, calming my exhausted mind with the soothing cool liquid.  
"Or… you are actually sulking over those comments those girls made earlier?"  
Akashi-kun is asking the obvious. I spare a glance at my captain, without a single expression. However, I'm sure that Akashi know my message.  
_'Not Just That.'  
_Then, I continue with my favorite drink.  
Akashi shook his head and look at me like an elder sibling having no idea what his little brother is fussing about , before he call upon a waiter and order more vanilla milkshakes for me, and a second cup of coffee for him.  
"Than, tell me what has disturbed you that much?"  
Cupping his chin with one of his hand, Akashi stare at me, his smile gives off the same intimidating pressure again…  
"Akashi-kun, I thought you saw everything." I calmly stated. He always know what's going on around him, and I am sure that it's the same with the haunted house incident… It's not a surprise if he know everything I'm thinking this moment.  
" To listen it straight from the person is better than deciding on on a conclusion by myself." He reply, the smile growing wider, with a mocking attitude, in my opinion.  
"So, does that mean that you will decrease our amount of regular training regiment if we tell you how we feel about it? Aomine-kun and Kise-kun would be more than happy to know that."  
"That is out of the question, Tetsuya. But as I always said, I always win so I'm always right. You are clear about the benefits of the training I give right?"  
… Yes. But it is still tiring(VERY tiring, to be exact) to follow his schedule. I think in my mind, as I finish my fourth cup of Vanilla milkshake.

Satisfaction fill my heart when I'm able to drink a heavenly dosage of my personal mental supplement. Feeling better in my heart and mind, however, come with a price. My face darken when I feel an uneasy tug at my stomach…  
Although I'm well aware that my stomach couldn't handle over-dosage of milk products…  
It's still worth it in a way.  
"Akashi-kun… Please excuse me to the washroom."  
Akashi look at me, with a tint of concern in his gaze.  
"Do you know where it is?"  
I want to reply that I can find it myself, but before I could do so, Akashi already order one of his house steward (yes, his house steward. He had a few of them following him here.) to accompany me...  
I wasn't really happy about being treat like a child, but due to the growing uneasiness… I'll let this pass.

… - - …

When I came back, Akashi is gone.

I glance at the man beside me, Akashi's house steward and ask if he knows where his young master is. He look equally surprised as me, and reply that he was not informed.  
… What is Akashi planning this time?  
Or maybe he have emergency to attend?  
However, if that's the case, he would not leave without an explanation or note...

My heart sank for a moment at the thought of Akashi leaving halfway. So, I actually felt that it's a waste? This was supposed to make me feel relive? But then…  
… Should I announce for missing people at the enquiry now or go back home first…

Then, just as I struggle in my brain for the right choice, my phone vibrates. I took it out, the beating vibrations and gleaming LED flash announcing a new mail for me. I flip open the baby blue cover to see that it's a mail from Akashi…

'_Sumimasen, Tetsuya. I've got something on hand now, so even though I feel heart-broke to leave you halfway on such an amusing day, I had to attend this personal buisness… But fear not, I left you a present…  
And a game.  
…Seek for the round table where the fairies seated, at 2003 without two rings…  
I'm sure it's fairly easy for you. Hope you enjoy._

_Yours truly, Akashi Seijuuro'_

" Kuroko-sama, is there anything?" Akashi's house steward ask me. He must have notice my slightly narrowed eye brow and paled complexion… I give him a light nod and my expression remain stoic. Play Akashi's game? I'm not bad with riddles but… Akashi have too much expectation on me, I think.

But, sure enough that riddle sounds like I heard it from somewhere before…

I glance at my phone screen, the number of the digital clock gleam in soft turquoise on the picture of the basketball team in Teiko recent victory. My eyes look straight at a certain red-head, who stand in the middle. I decided that I really don't hate him but dislike him at the same moment…Now, I shall start with his game of riddles and end it fast… I hope that the present would worth it.

* * *

(Omake)

As I walk out the door of the café, I suddenly felt weird. Something just got tore off my…clothes. I touch the fabric behind me, they feel fine.  
"… Kuroko-sama…"  
"Yes?" I turn around to see Akashi's house steward holding a strangely familiar bundle of fur…  
"You… drop this."

I stand there, stoic, processing the information until realization strike me.  
Oh.  
Right.  
I forgot that I was wearing a tail... How did it came off…

"The door caught on the fur and pulled it free from your dress, Kuroko-sama." He answer, even before I ask. My face darken, and I resist the urge to knock my head on the wall… I didn't notice that. I was deep in thoughts just now. Distracted enough to not notice something pull off from my back. … I think I even forgot that I was wearing that.

"By the way… I think I can take off these now…" I touch the soft cat ears crown on my head.

…Akashi did not say not to take off right?

"ggggrrrr.." My phone vibrated. I took it out and found that it's a new message… from Akashi.

'_The day isn't finish, so I hope that Tetsuya DID NOT take off anything I gave… I'm sure Tetsuya understand it._

_Yours truly, Akashi Seijuuro'_

…**OTL…Forget what I said 'bout two shots… this story is going to be longer than that.  
(p.s: Gomennasai-neh, Oka-chan… Your very belated birthday present is still incomplete like this.Q.Q)**

**R n R~~~**


End file.
